piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2003 Nitroade 400
The 2003 Nitroade 400 at Pocono was the 22nd race of the Piston Cup. The race was best known due to an incident on lap 180 in which Mike Yankee's tire came off and hit a car in the grandstands. It turned out to be Lisa Palmer, the 8 year old niece of a 1970s CARCA racer but thankfully she didn't suffer any major injury. 3 days after the incident Mike tracked down the fan and soon he, his wife and reporter Kori Turbowitz surprised the fan at her house. It also happened that her uncle was there. Kori filmed the interview It's one of the races for part-time racer Sage Vanderspin, who finished 199 laps rather than 200 and that's because he got a 42.3 second pit stop that made him retire until the Leak Less 400. Manny Flywheel took his 2nd and last win in this race. His first win was the 2002 Boston 350. Johnny Blamer finished 18th. Television Bio Network: RSN Announcers: Bob Cutlass and Darrell Cartrip Transcript Mike's tire Bob: Oh no!! Mike Yankee's tire has come off! Darrell: It has hit someone! I am not sure who that is but that's gotta hurt! Bob: And he is out of the race! Surprise Bob: And it's gonna be close, close, and it's Manny Flywheel for the win! This is very historic, and oh my god! Too amazing! Darrell: A great win for Manny! But the real question is if the fan is alright? Bob: While we don't know exactly if she will be alright. What we do know is that Manny Flywheel has actually won! 3 days later on RSN River: It's 5 pm in New York City, Mike and I had been tracking the fan and it turns out she lives here with her parents and uncle. So Floyd what do you think? Floyd: I think its fair enough that she an apology and gets some gifts from me and my wife. I also hear her uncle was a former CARCA racer of the 1970s. Should be interesting don't you think? Kori: Yeah. Mike: I think we are here now. (Mike knocks on the door five times and Lisa's dad opens it) River: Five knocks on the door. Let's see what pops up... Mike: Hello there. Lisa's dad: Hello. Wait... is this Mike Yankee? You know, Gasprin guy? Mike: Yes I am. Lisa's dad: Wow! My daughter will be very happy to see you. David Palmer: Hello Mike. Mike Yankee: Hello. David Palmer? Are you actually the 1970s racer for Tow Cap? David Palmer: Yes! Mike Yankee: I heard about your niece and I felt really bad about it. I wanted to give her an apology so please take these sweets! Oh and don't forget this Gasprin hood ache relief for your mom. Lisa's dad: Thank you! my mom does have pains nowadays and this is really helpful. River: Now this is River Scott, here's the next racing news. Results 1. Manny Flywheel - 200 laps 2. The King - 200 laps 3. Darren Leadfoot - 200 laps 4. Chick Hicks - 200 laps 5. Dale Earnhardt Jr - 200 laps 6. Brush Curber - 200 laps 7. Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps 8. Ralph Carlow - 200 laps 9. Aiken Axler - 200 laps 10. Crusty Rotor - 200 laps 11. Dirkson D'agostino - 200 laps 12. Winford Rutherford - 200 laps 13. Kevin Racingtire - 200 laps 14. Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps 15. Haul Inngas - 200 laps 16. Todd Marcus - 200 laps 17. Ernie Gearson - 200 laps 18. Johnny Blamer - 200 laps 19. Greg Candyman - 200 laps 20. Chuck Armstrong - 200 laps 21. Kevin Shiftright - 200 laps 22. Mac Icar - 200 laps 23. Slider Petrolski - 200 laps 24. Claude Scruggs - 200 laps 25. Ruby Oaks - 200 laps 26. Rusty Cornfuel - 200 laps 27. Sage Vanderspin - 199 laps 28. Floyd Mulvhill - 179 laps(tire) 29. Davey Apex - 122 laps(crash into Eugene Carbureski) 30. Eugene Carbureski -122 laps(crash into Davey Apex) 31. Misti Motorkrass - 100 laps(engine) 32. Ryan Shields - 97 laps(crash) 33. Billy Oilchanger - 77 laps(crash) 34. Lee Revkins - 16 laps(engine) Category:2003 Piston Cup Category:Historic Races